


The Hunter and Her Children

by Krit



Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Inanimate Object, canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: The story we know as told by the bar that witnessed it.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: SHBingo





	The Hunter and Her Children

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the Fanvid!
> 
> [The Hunters Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZwD3AJ1eis&feature=youtu.be/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49312759681/in/photostream/)

  
  
  
She saw everything. Chipped brick and splintering wood. She creaked and groaned, and watched and listened. The creatures that passed in and out of her doors. The people and their problems, their joys and sorrows, their celebrations. They gave her life and she loved them. They were hers. The watchful moon in day or night. Constant and sturdy. A refuge in the shadows. The ones who called her home would always find comfort in her.  
  


~  
  


The boy was tired. Broken and scared. Squared shoulders on shaking knees. A warrior spitting arrogance from a child’s scraped face. It didn’t take long for her wolves to declare him an enemy. Shaky evidence at best, but their blood ran hot. The violence of their judgment resonated through her as they broke bottles, and glasses, and her front window. The fury and fear soaked into her walls, to hold the memory of this moment.  
  


~  
  


The boy came back. Her girl was incredulous and angry, but there was a bounce to her step. The energy between them crackled in the air, almost clinking off the glasses and bottles. Violent empathy setting the room on fire every time they spoke.  
The vampire had the opposite effect. He softened her edges. He was such an anxious little thing. So full of fear. But smiling and carrying on as though it didn’t matter. He didn’t hide or ignore his fear like the shadowhunter. He accepted it. And seemed to shoulder it easier for it. He had a way about him. As though his frantic nature calmed and tempered those around him. They were drawn to him. Even her sharp little wolf and the broken shadowhunter who was beginning to make a home within her walls. They radiated joy when they spoke with him. She liked having him around. He brought a soft light to her darkened corners.  
  


~  
  


She watched the foolish vampire try out the shadowhunter’s bad advice, the air freezing and grating as her wolf closed off. She felt the desperate emotions flitting through them both, dodging and crashing against each other. Trying to make broken pieces fit together. Fear of failure causing nothing but. She ached for them. Pain never settled easy in her foundation.  
  


~  
  


Her broken little shadowhunter tried to use her to drown himself. Beer and women. Arrogance and snide humor. A finely crafted, meticulously affected air of apathy and casual dismissal. He vibrated with grief and anger. This lost little boy finding refuge in her.  
  


~  
  


The nephilim girl was all trembling power. A fierce creature clinging to the lingering poison inside of her. She poked, and prodded, and pried where she shouldn’t. Clawing and searching. Drawing notice from the people who loved her. The warlock was so old and so young. His heart bled for all to see. He saw. He questioned. His trepidation in the face of her lies curled in the air. The moment sinking into her floor, trodden deep as a million similar moments before it.  
  


~  
  


She loved first dates the best. The thrumming tempered excitement rushing around the room. The affection and attraction interweaving around awkwardness and fumbling desperation. Two souls dancing within her walls, trying to find a new rhythm. These two were special. She could see it. She could feel it. They fit in a way that shouldn’t fit. Balance and complimenting aspects simmering a heat between them. Competition and elation and... doubt. So much fear in the face of something so tremendous. She didn’t worry. She knew she would see them again.  
  


~  
  


And so she did. Her strong and delicate warlock blushing and beaming. Her wolf melting at his confessions of such a simple show of love. Such awe at such obvious actions. As though they both were unused to basic kindness and consideration. But then again, she knew they were. The joy swelling in the air was fit to suffocate the people around them. A cautious uncontrollable hope.

  
~  
  


The anguish radiating from her shadowhunter splintered the very frame of her. Every step he took further into the heart of her shook with a helplessness she had yet to see from him. His shoulders squared. His hands steady. His face a mask unable to hide the desperation in his eyes. He was lost. So lost in the dark, and he came home to her, to their wolf, to the safety of her threshold, and he brought fear and hatred with him. The men with him were cold and sharp, and her floorboards screeched in displeasure beneath their feet.  
Her sad boy looked at her angry girl with resignation. Her fury grew as he spoke words that were not his own. She lashed out at him. He let her. Such grief between them. Betrayal and regret. The moment stained her walls with the force of their pain.  
  


~  
  


Her vampire never failed to soothe any ache. She wondered if he even knew he was doing it. His music and his smile drew a crowd so full of love and happiness that it soaked into her, staining over the ugliness of the week. The music floated to her ceiling, etching into her with its beauty.  
Her little broken children pouted at each other, as he tried to make amends. She pushed. He pushed back. She pushed again. That tension and energy snapped between them. That violent empathy crashing against her walls as solidly as the boy did. Desperate frantic need coursing between them as they forced broken pieces of themselves together. Taking refuge in each other in the safety of her shadows.  
  


~  
  


The elation booming through the night shook her walls. Joy and relief. A pure ecstasy stronger than the champagne sticking to every surface. A celebration of death and peace. The end of a war. Genocide averted. A true hope for the future. The celebration of the destruction of a monster, led by those who once called him family. A collective exhale sounded within her as her people learned to breathe again.  
Her vampire was sad. It made no sense. He kissed their wolf like he was saying goodbye.  
The thread connecting her warlock to his shadowhunter was retying itself inch by inch. Raw need pushed the gangly boy to make things right. They poured their hearts out in the safety of her alley. Reuniting like they had never been apart. Reaffirming their connection and their need for each other.  
Her boy was breaking. Hollow and cracked. Something dark and twisted slipping in. He ran from her. Collapsing outside her door. She grieved for his pain. And she knew there was more to come.  
  


~  
  


He clung to her like she was his only port in a storm. And in a way, she was. The darkness inside of him choked and twisted him, tearing him apart. He couldn’t shake it or claw it out. He didn’t even realize it was there. A resigned sort of despair settled in him. As though he was convinced it was his mind failing him and not a sadistic intruder. She soaked in his exhaustion and confusion as though she could free him from it. But still he suffered. The light in his eyes dimming day by day.  
  


~  
  


The anxiety coming off her vampire was like a beacon, drawing their shadowhunter in. He latched onto him like a lifeline. Desperate to have something he could do right. Someone he could help. A distraction from the monsters in his head. And he could never refuse a loved one in need. He would help. He could help. He almost looked alive again.  
  


~  
  


Her vampire was calm again. His usual sweet and comforting energy back in place. He had even helped their shadowhunter find some kind of peace.  
  
For a moment.  
  
She shuddered and shifted with rage. Her windows almost rattling as the insidious demon slithered into her very heart. Poisoned her shadowhunter. She could feel all that he was, thrown deep inside himself as the vicious darkness overcame him completely.  
  


~  
  


The night was alive with tension and hopeful unease. The lost little exile trying to regain her footing. So many broken and burned bridges, and she seemed determined to repair them all in one night. The pure hearted boy who didn’t even know the world he had stepped into and the danger he was in. Two boys forming a friendship through vulnerability and empathy. Alcohol breeding honesty, and compassion clearing doubt. Jealousy and violence and her sweet little vampire so desperate to do the right thing, with no clue as to what that might be. And her broken little soldier. Overcome and captive within his own body. That predatory darkness prowling within her walls, hunting the light.  
  


~  
  


The fate and future of all her children hung in the air, swaying as each choice forged a new path. All she could do was stand, and hope, and wait for her children to come home. And shelter them as best she could.  
  


~  
  


Halloween was always her favorite. The elated carefree revelry. Her vampire’s sister was even more delightful than he was. Such open love and wonder. A beacon of energy, just like her brother. And oh, how he showed off for her. It was adorable and pure. A moment seeped in the inexplicable feeling that comes from sharing your world with someone you love, and having them embrace it wholeheartedly. There was a joy and a relief that spread through the room. A reminder of the simple lights in the darkness.

~

She had been standing a long time. And she would remain. When many were gone, and others were not. She would be there, strong in the shadows. To give them shelter. A port in the storm. For all of her children.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
